


to lean on

by sproutwrites



Series: drabbles from my tumblr [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, tanaka is a sweet boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutwrites/pseuds/sproutwrites
Summary: Your depression has been getting bad lately, but someone reminds you that you aren't alone.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: drabbles from my tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	to lean on

It was easy to pretend when you were with him. It was easy to laugh at his silly behavior, to smile at his chaotic ways. Dating Tanaka Ryuunosuke was like walking on air, smooth sailing and light-hearted. Truly, you had never been happier than when you were with him. But, of course, nothing stays easy forever.

  
It had started off simple. You didn’t text him back because you “were sleeping”. You missed his call because you “were having a conversation with your parents”. And it began to snowball. Dates got cancelled frequently, important volleyball matches were missed, messages were left unresponded. Soon enough, you began to avoid him entirely. It was too hard to see the hurt in his eyes, too hard to see the pain you felt daily reflected in the eyes of the one you loved most.

  
The team had known something was up almost immediately. It was unlike you to miss seeing so many of their practices, and it was unlike Tanaka to be so unfocused. When asking about it, Nishinoya was only snapped at, causing the team to assume what had happened. When you were approached by Asahi, the sincere upperclassman that everyone loved, you could only run away. He didn’t miss the shadows underneath your now dull eyes, once bright with joy.

  
When your friends started to nag you (they were only trying to help, but no one can help when you’re in this state but yourself), you started to stay home. A few lies here and there, “I’m not feeling well. Can I stay home?”, and your parents would relent. They were too busy with work to notice the thinning frame underneath the baggier shirts.

  
Soon, you lost count of the days you missed. Your phone lay off to the side, dead to the world. The charger was laying on the nightstand, but you couldn’t force yourself to plug it in even if you tried. You could barely push yourself out of your bed to grab a few water bottles and a bag of snacks to keep you occupied. Your hair was unkempt, and you were sure you had to be smelling of something fierce.

  
The dull muttering of a random show on your tv was soon overpowered by the soft footsteps entering your room. A wave of peace you hadn’t felt in who knows how long washed over you, and you couldn’t help the tears that escaped down your cheeks. A warm, familiar hand was placed on your shoulder blade, rubbing softly, and you let it out. Harsh shudders racked your body as you cried, breathing in roughly whenever you had the time. The hand left your shoulder to encapsulate you in a hug from behind, and the person it belonged to held tightly onto you.

  
After what felt like hours of you sobbing into your mattress, you turned over to look at your company. You weren’t shocked to see that it was your boyfriend. His own tears left trailmarks down his cheeks, highlighting a gleaming path you wish you could erase. But his smile… his smile lit up your world. A bright glow lighting a path through the fog you’ve tried so hard to escape.

  
“Nobody’s seen you in days… You haven’t answered any of your messages..” A sad hiccup left his mouth, and he looked away briefly before locking his eyes on you once again. “I had to make sure you were okay.”

  
“I…” You stopped the familiar phrase from tumbling out of your lips like word vomit, taking in the scared features of your partner. A sad smile formed, and you let out a choked laugh. “I’m not okay…”

  
Tanaka’s brows crinkled, signaling the fresh tears gathering in his eyes. “I know. I should’ve noticed sooner. I’m sorry.” A soft sob echoed in the room, and you couldn’t tell who it belonged to. “I am so sorry.” His arms tightened around you as he leaned in to place his chin above your head.

  
“Don’t. I know how to hide it well at this point..” You leaned into his hug, basking in his warmth. “I should’ve told you it was getting bad again.”

  
He nodded, and held onto you for as long as he could. You weren’t okay, and you both knew it would take a lot more than some cuddles to fix. But, maybe, as long as you had him to lean on, you could make it down the path you needed to take.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! :) I was feeling pretty low when I wrote this, and I knew some Tanaka would cheer me up. I hope it does the same for you.  
> Follow me on tumblr @ terra-ryelle-imagines and send in some requests! Or scream at me about Tanaka and Hinata :)


End file.
